All For Love
by mistressbabette51
Summary: After returning from their honeymoon, Clark and Lois try to deal with the aftermath of the reveal. This is the third and last in a series of stories started last December at 12Days of Clois. A New Beginning and Paradise Found began the story.


A/N: This story will be the last in a series of stories that started at the Livejournal community 12Days_of_clois last December. The first story concentrated on a reveal and their engagement called _A New Beginning_. The second story in the series centered on their honeymoon in Hawaii when Clark revealed himself to the world called _Paradise Found_. This story will find our couple adjusting to the consequences of Clark's actions. The song prompt reminded me how much these two have to deal with everyday. One thing you should know … Clark is still the Blur for now. I hope you enjoy it guys. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_All For Love_

On the plane ride back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Clark and Lois were both in their own world thinking about the events of a past few days, as they didn't know what to expect when they returned to their everyday lives. The news media couldn't get enough of the 'flying man' and the rescues that had occurred in Hawaii, New York, Japan and California.

Lois watched the clouds pass by her window thinking about the past several days. _It's not like I don't know who he is and we've been over this a hundred times, but it's different somehow seeing him out there all alone facing the entire world with all its many crises day after day, night after night. Clark said our lives wouldn't change, but how could they not?_

Clark glanced at his wife and she was still in a quiet mood. Then his thoughts went back to the past few days and the night of his many rescues. _I should have been more careful when I made those rescues and revealed my face, but it just didn't seem important. Lois had said she understood at the time, but now in the light of day, I think I may have made a terrible mistake_.

He took his wife's hand, stared at her wedding ring and kissed her hand. "Are you alright, honey?" Clark asked worried about her.

"I'm fine, Clark," she said and turned to face him. "You asked me that question twenty minutes ago, you know." Lois smiled at his worried expression.

"We should be landing in a little while. Do you want to head to the Planet or go home to the apartment?" _I really wanted to be alone with my wife so we can talk, but I know she wants to get on my story right away_.

She squeezed his hand. "Let's go home. It's been a long flight and I'm really tired."

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose not meeting her eyes. He was beginning to worry now. _I know she wants to write my story. Something isn't right. My reveal to the world has changed things, but I can't put my finger on what it could be_. "Sure, we'll go home so you can get some rest," he said and tried to return her smile. _What have I done_?

~o~o~

_Congresswoman Martha Kent's office, Washington, DC:_

Martha checked her calendar for the next several days and found there were two days with no hearings or meetings to attend. She immediately buzzed her assistant. "Jane, book me a flight in the morning for Smallville, returning on Sunday night. Thanks, Jane."

Martha couldn't stop staring at the videos and news of Clark's heroics. They were all over the Internet, newspapers, and magazines. People couldn't get enough of the flying man and speculation of who he could be was at a fever pitch. Martha had been shocked at first, but then she had felt so proud of her son, but what will this do to his marriage? They were just starting out and their lives would be so different now. Martha had a plan to help them. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

~o~o~

_Metropolis, Lois and Clark's apartment:_

As they entered their apartment, Clark tried to ignore the noise in his head, but it was hard. It wasn't too bad right now, just police and fire rescue sirens and the usual noises of people watching television, eating and enjoying their evening. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his immediate surroundings which helped a lot. He opened his eyes and Lois was staring at him.

"Do you have to leave? I'll understand," Lois said realizing this is the way their life would be from now on.

"No, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere tonight, Lois, at least not until we get settled," he said and began unpacking in a speed Lois found quite amazing but it saved her a lot of time. "Thanks honey. You do come in handy around here," she said and smiled.

"I do try," Clark said coming closer. He took her hand. "Lois, I know that what I did in Hawaii changes things, but please don't let it change us, the way we feel," he pleaded his feelings to her.

"You think my feelings have changed?" Lois asked surprised and a little hurt he would think that.

"Maybe not consciously, but please tell me I'm wrong. Do you still love me?" Clark asked needing to know.

"Oh, Clark, of course I still love you," she replied. "Come here," she said and pulled his hand as they went to sit on the sofa. "Clark, when you asked me to marry you last year and I said no, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'd wanted to marry you, to be with you for so long, and having to say no to you nearly did me in. And then when you told me all about yourself, how you were the Blur and why you had never told me who you were before, I understood everything. It all fell into place for me after that. I've never been so happy these past few years," she said holding back tears as she squeezed his hand. "We'll get through this like we always do … together."

"I know we will, but …" He began trying to understand.

"But what?"

"It's just … you've been so quiet since we left Hawaii. Are you sure you're ok with the way things are now?" He pressed her for answers.

"I admit at first I was worried about it, but I know we can do this. It will take time for us to adjust to it, but I have every confidence we'll make it work." She then thought she'd try to lighten the mood a little. "Now, the question is do you still love me?" She teased smiling.

"What do you think?" He cupped her face between his palms, leaned in and kissed her, slanting his mouth against hers tasting her tongue, believing they would get through this. It would take time, but he had no more doubts about their feelings. He picked her up then and headed toward their bedroom. He sat her down beside their bed and slowly began to remove her clothes, kissing her throat and her ear. "I thought that plane would never land," he groaned loving the taste of her.

"Me too," Lois said kissing his chest as she helped him remove his clothes.

"Next time, we fly, we go my way," he said smiling at the look on her face. "You like that idea, do you?"

"What do you think?" Lois asked smiling loving the idea. "I'll take these, thank you," she said and removed his glasses.

After they had made love, Clark paused in his kisses and looked into his wife's beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Lois." At her questioning look, he continued. "For giving me everything my heart desires … your love, our home, our life … together." Emotions welled up inside of him and he shook his head, barely able to speak. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Clark, I love you too." Tears formed in her eyes, and one slipped down her cheek. Her fingers curled in his dark hair and she pulled his mouth to hers for another deep kiss.

~o~o~

The next morning, they had received numerous calls from friends and family in the past several days. All the calls were enthusiastic and encouraging. One message in particular Clark put on speaker. "Listen to this, Lois. It's my Mom," Clark said. Lois had just come back into the bedroom from the shower.

"_Hello, Clark, hello Lois, it's me, Mom. I know you're not back from your honeymoon yet, but I … I wanted to say, Clark, I'm very proud of you son and everything will work out. I'll be there in the morning. Please wait for me. Don't go anywhere; you too Lois. I love you both, bye now_."

"What do you think Martha wants to say to us that she couldn't say over the phone, Clark?" Lois asked confused by the message.

"I have no idea, honey," Clark responded.

Several hours later, Martha was at their front door looking restless and excited to their eyes.

"Mom, hi," Clark said giving Martha a hug.

"Hi, son," Martha said. "It's good to see you both."

Lois gave her a hug and a kiss. "How are you, Martha? Clark and I are wondering what's going on. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honey. Clark, could you get that small bag over there? Yes, that one. Bring it over here, son."

"Alright, Mom, you know you have me really curious here," Clark said.

"I wanted to give you something, son. I wanted to wait until you were ready, and after the other day, I realized you were more than ready," Martha said making no sense to them.

"Are you talking about Clark's … ummm … rescues the other day?" Lois asked curious what Martha had on her mind.

"Yes, Lois, and after what happened, I had to give this to you son. Your father and I have had this since the day you came to us from the stars. Here, open it."

Clark opened the suitcase and there in the bag was the El shield in colors of red and yellow sitting on a field of blue fabric. "Mom, what …?"

"The fabric was in the spaceship when you came to us that fateful day, Clark, and the shield? That was in there too. Go on, try it on. I hope it fits," she said smiling.

Clark sat there staring at it. Lois gave him a shove on this shoulder. "Go on, Clark, I want to see how it looks," she said getting excited.

He shook his head still curious about the costume. "Alright, I'll be right back."

While Clark was changing, Lois took Martha's hands in hers. "Was bringing the costume the only reason you came to see us?" She didn't answer. "Martha, I heard it in your voice. You were worried about us, weren't you?"

"No, not really, I knew you would get past what happened. I know how much you two adore each other. Is everything alright now?"

"Everything is great, but you were right, for a minute there, we were wondering how all of it would affect our lives, how we would move on from it, but we had a long talk and we're good," Lois explained.

Martha held out her arms and Lois went into them, seeking a little comfort. "I'm so glad. I love you, Lois," she said hugging her daughter-in-law close.

"I love you too … Mom," Lois said hugging her back, getting misty-eyed.

"Well, here I am," Clark announced, arms wide, cape flowing about his legs and arms. "Tell me the truth now. Do I look like a clown or what?"

"Oh, my … it definitely fits," Lois said admiring the way it did fit him … perfectly.

"Turn around, son, we want to see all of it," Martha said smiling.

"I don't know about this cape. Seems to me it would get in way, you know?" Clark said, holding it up.

Lois came closer. She raised her hand to his shoulder tentatively touching it. "I like the cape, Clark. Can you imagine what it would look like when you're flying?"

Martha smiled at the two of them. "I'm done here. I'll be heading out to the farm. Call me later, son."

Clark went to this mother then and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Thank you, Mom. I'll get use to this … costume in a day or two I think. I really do like the colors."

Martha smiled. "I like the colors too, son. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. I'll see you both for dinner tonight at the farm and I want to hear all about Hawaii."

"Sure, Mom, we'll be there," Lois said escorting her to the door. "Bye."

"Well, Lois, what do you really think about this? I mean look at me," Clark said, arms wide, still not totally convinced this costume was right for him.

Lois slowly walked around him and making a thorough inspection. Then an idea came to her as she slipped out of her shoes and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily. "Lois!"

"You owe me a ride, Smallville," she said smiling her meaning clear.

"Right now, in the middle of the day? But people will see us, Lois. You're married to Clark Kent now, not The Blur, you know. Mr. Kent would be very jealous if he found out," he said teasingly and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Mr. Kent trusts me implicitly," she said nose in the air. "Besides, no one will see us if you go really, really fast," she stated getting excited at the prospect.

"Humm, well, alright. Hold on tight," he said and lifted up from the floor and hovered over to the window. It faced an alley and they were on the top floor of the building. "Here goes," he said opening the window with one hand, and then they shot clear up into the sky so fast, Lois had to hold on really tight. "You can open your eyes now," he instructed her smiling.

Lois opened her eyes, looked down and instinctively clutched him closer. She raised her eyes to her husband feeling like a complete idiot for behaving the way she had the past few days. "Clark, I owe you an apology," she began.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For not believing in us, in you. I guess I was just overwhelmed by it all, but seeing you like this, it's who you are. I want you to be all you can be. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a recruiter," she said smiling.

"I know what you meant, Lois, and I love you for saying it."

"I love you too," she replied smiling. "So, how do you feel about the new you?"

"Well, it's growing on me. I do like the feel of it, like a second skin." He said thinking about it some more. "It feels … right," he said.

"Clark, I'm so glad," Lois said tucking her head under his chin.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked draping the cape around her.

"I'm good," Lois replied. She looked at his chest again admiring it and how well he fit the costume, but there was something else she was thinking about. "Clark, you know the "El" shield will be out there now more visible than ever and …" She hesitated.

"And what?"

"Now, don't get mad, but I think you need a new name."

"A new name, really?" Clark asked curious.

"Yeah, I mean, this costume says so much about you, the colors, the "El" shield, the cape, all of it speaks volumes. The Blur just doesn't cut it anymore."

"Humm, you may have a point, honey." He thought about it for a moment. "I know, why don't you come up with a name? I trust you, Lois. I'm sure it'll be perfect and you could put it in your article, you know the very first interview with the 'flying man'? How does that sound?" Clark asked hoping to ignite that spark in his wife he knew was there.

Lois felt honored but a bit scared to have that much responsibility. "Are you sure, Clark?"

"I'm positive. I have every faith in you, honey. I'm not the least bit worried," he said smiling.

"Well, I don't know," Lois said not totally convinced she wouldn't screw it up. It was way too important to him.

"I won't give the interview to anyone else, Lois. People will speculate and think the worst of me if the truth isn't out there. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Clark thought a little reverse psychology never hurt.

"Oh, alright, I'll do it," Lois said smiling at his methods of persuasion.

"Great! Now, are you ready for that ride now?"

She pulled him closer seeking a kiss and he was more than happy to oblige. "More than ready."

_The end!_

_##_

_**All for Love**_

_When it's love you give  
(I'll be a man of good faith.)  
Then in love you live.  
(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold._

When there's love inside  
(I swear I'll always be strong.)  
Then there's a reason why.  
(I'll prove to you we belong.)  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain,  
From the hurt and pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.

##

A/N: This story was fun but the beginning of the story gave me fits. I didn't want Lois to appear unsupportive of Clark and the things he can do. It was a big step, revealing himself to the world, and everything happened unexpectedly for both of them. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
